The Turith Realm
by C-Chan10
Summary: Re-Written and better! Please review! Legolas gets attacked by a group of Elves which he thought were dead!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR!  
  
YaYness! After the success of Number Lock, I figured I should rewrite this cause it really is a good story! So here is chapter one of the improved Turith Realm! Please review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The moon couldn't pass past the large boulders that stood surrounding the dense forest. The trees were so thick, that only by a secret path could you get into it and few knew that path.  
  
One of those people was Legolas. He had grown up learning ancient arts, dark magic and evil attacks. But also had learnt how to be skilful in the air as well as land. Of course as an elf he was already skilful, but these techniques increased his power.  
  
No one outside the forest knew of Legolas' contact with these people that had taught him, known as the turithors, and Legolas wasn't willing to talk about them either.  
  
On a fateful day in early March, The Turithors hideout, known as the Turith Realm, was attacked. No one knew how the vast army of Rivendell Elves had managed to get into the forest, and few survived to remember it.  
  
Legolas watched the army set off, feeling mournful. He was pretty sure, when the Elves returned looking victorious, that the Turith Realm was no more...  
  
*********The Dark Forest, 20 years later*********  
  
Legolas stood looking up at the moon whilst the wind whipped around his neck and ears. He was supposed to be keeping watch, but he could sense there was no danger about, so he wasn't really paying much attention.  
  
Faint snores could just be heard from the four hobbits. A few grunts occasionally erupted from Gimli's mouth, but the area around Aragorn was silent.  
  
Gandalf had ridden ahead of the company to seek out some answers to questions that had arisen, leaving Aragorn and Legolas in charge. Boromir had returned to the city of Gondor with his people.  
  
"Hey.....Elf!"  
  
Legolas spun round to the shout and came face to face with...Aragorn, who was pointing his sword straight towards Legolas. Legolas's face showed no emotion, except for his bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, but inside he was breathing a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be keeping watch?" Stated Aragorn, smirking slightly as he laid his sword on the floor and sat back down near the fire.  
  
"I am." Replied Legolas, glancing round as if to prove what he was doing. Again he could sense no danger, so he leaned back against a nearby tree and watched as Aragorn stoked the fire.  
  
Aragorn gave a short laugh. "A fine job you are doing my friend!"  
  
Legolas smiled and walked over to Aragorn. "There is no need to be sarcastic ranger!" He said in a spiteful tone, but he was playing and they both knew it.  
  
Suddenly they were both quiet, something had stirred and both Aragorn and Legolas were positive it wasn't one of the company.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that Aragorn." Whispered Legolas in a voice so under his breath it was almost silent. Aragorn cocked his head and listened, he could hear nothing.  
  
Suddenly the elf's eyes widened in horror. "Aragorn we have to get out of here!" He stood up and went to wake the others, but the Ranger stopped him.  
  
"Legolas, what did you hear?" He asked, glancing round as the scent of danger grew stronger.  
  
"There is an army marching towards us! They will be here at daybreak!" They both glanced over at the east and could just see the very tip of the suns rays creeping over the horizon. "We need to get out of here!" Legolas hissed, trying not to draw any unwanted attention to them. He could vaguely feel a sense of recognition inside himself, but he set it aside.  
  
Together they managed to wake the rest of the company up, urging them to hurry up and get moving. Then slowly, just as the sun fully rose above the horizon, they began to make their way out of the thick forest.  
  
"What is going on?" Complained Pippin, who was roughly awakened from a lovely dream by Aragorn shaking him vigorously.  
  
"We need to get out of this forest." Replied Aragorn, slicing a bush in half with his sword. Legolas (who was at the rear) stopped and listened.  
  
"They're coming this way!" He said calmly, looking from the surprised faces of the hobbits, to Aragorns concerned one.  
  
"Who's coming this way?" Asked Gimli, glancing round and raising his axe in anticipation. Legolas said nothing but watched something moving in the distance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! Chapter 2! I'm gonna try and get the whole story up tonight! Please review this chapter too!! *hugs Pippin plushie*  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"We cannot escape from them." Legolas said dejectedly "That is, we cannot if they are who I think they are!" He completely ignored Gimli's query. An arrow suddenly embedded itself in a treebranch just above Aragorns head. He ducked and pulled out his sword, turning to faces masses of elves that seemed to have appeared out of no where.  
  
The leader, an elf with black hair, called out some strange words. They seemed to be in some sort of Elvish, but Aragorn had never heard that type of Elvish before and he'd never seen Elves with black hair either. He had heard about them though...The ancient Elves, Turithors, but they were a myth!  
  
Immediately the swarms of elves began charging at them. It was 7 against 50, they had no chance, but they still tried. Aragorn winced as an arrow impaled itself on his arm; he gritted his teeth and pulled it out.  
  
The company began to notice that the attack seemed to be concentrating on Legolas, who was tiring out fast. He cried out in pain as one of the elves stood in front of him, took aim and shot an arrow straight into his stomach.  
  
Aragorn was by his side immediately, killing the elf (the one that hurt Legolas) then taking out three more that were advancing on them. Aragorn carried on with his killing spree, the rage inside of him building. How dare they hurt Legolas? The person that has always been there for him, to take the blame for things with him.  
  
Legolas by now was down on one knee, his hand clutching the arrow that was still embedded deep into his stomach. He looked up in pain and horror as the Leader of the Elf Army stood in front of him, his sword pointing towards Legolas' neck.  
  
Again he spoke the strange Elvish language that Aragorn could not understand; he tried to listen but stay on task at the same time. He stopped suddenly in shock as Legolas replied, through gritted teeth, in the same language.  
  
The leader scowled at whatever Legolas had said. He drew back his sword and thrust it into Legolas' chest. Making another cry of pain come from the wounded Elf.  
  
Aragorn swung his sword around in a rage and brought off the leaders head. The battle stopped. The elves backed away then raced off through the trees. They had wounded 5 of the company.  
  
Pippin had suffered a blow to his head, he placed a cloth that Sam brought out of the rucksack onto it and said no more about it, everyone knew it hurt, but the little hobbit was becoming more independent and brave with each passing day.  
  
Merry had got hit in the stomach by the hilt of one of the elves swords, luckily he had just been winded and nothing more serious. He sat with Pippin and placed his head between his legs trying to get his breath back.  
  
Frodo was fine, Sam had thrown him into a corner when they began to attack, and the elves simply ignored him, but Sam got an arrow in the shoulder and was swearing loudly as Frodo tried to pull it out.  
  
Gimli was also all right; he'd stayed near Frodo and managed to stay unharmed. He stood watching Legolas and Aragorn, a worried yet uncaring look on his face. He did care really, but he had his reputation to think about.  
  
Aragorn ignored his wounds as he kneeled down next to Legolas and tried to persuade the elf to let go of the arrow. "Legolas we need to get it out!" He said in the Elvish tongue.  
  
Legolas shook his head, the pain coming from his wounds beginning to engulf him. He looked up at Aragorn and blinked as the woods began to spin around him, then he let out a strangled gasp and collapsed into Aragorns arms.  
  
Legolas was in a weary dream. Darkness covered everywhere even the places around him. He swallowed hard and looked around, without realising the pain had left him.  
  
"We have got to get out of here!" said a voice from somewhere far away, it was rather muffled but Legolas was sure he knew it from somewhere, he tried to answer back but he couldn't speak. The faces of the Elves came back to him. He had seen them before, the turithors had risen again...But why did they want Legolas?  
  
Then suddenly he came out of his dream. Aragorn put Legolas's arm around his neck and tried to make him walk. It was no use. Legolas was seriously weak.  
  
"Legolas you have to try!" Snapped Aragorn in frustration. Legolas shot Aragorn a pained look. It wasn't his fault, he was trying to walk, trying to be helpful, but it hurt so bad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorns face softened "I'm sorry Legolas.I'm just very worried." He glanced around at the company then lowered Legolas to the ground slowly.  
  
"Pippin."  
  
Pippin glanced up when he heard his name, then made his way over to Aragorn as he was beckoned.  
  
"Pippin, I need you too ride out to Rivendell and tell them of Legolas' misfortune, wait there for us and make haste!" Pippin frowned then looked over at the other members of the company.  
  
"Why are you sending me?" He asked, untying his pony from the rest.  
  
"I have to stay with Legolas, Gimli cannot ride, Frodo has the ring wraiths after him and Sam is not very trustworthy on a pony." Aragorn stopped after the short explanation. "We are going to follow you as soon as you set off, but if you ride quickly they can be ready for Legolas as soon as we get there. I'm not sure how long it will take to get Legolas up on a horse." Added on Aragorn grimly.  
  
"What about Merry?" Asked Pippin, looking over at his close friend, then back at Aragorn. Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"I need him for different things, now go!"  
  
Pippin watched Aragorn for a few seconds, the reared up his pony and shot off in the direction of Rivendell. Merry stood up and watched him go in confusion, then he looked at Legolas and sat back down.  
  
Legolas was drifting in and out of consciousness, Aragorn looked round at the rest of the company. "Everyone get set up, take your horses and set of for Rivendell!"  
  
"Why did you just send Pippin to Rivendell...When we are just gonna follow him 2 seconds later?" Asked Merry, standing up and pulling his pack on.  
  
"Legolas is going to take longer to get on a horse, and Pippin can help prepare for our arrival!" Came the answer.  
  
They had taken a few of the leftover horses that the elves were riding, and decided to keep them. The company set off without saying a word, leaving Aragorn and Legolas behind them.  
  
Aragorn tried to set Legolas on a horse without causing to much pain. The Elf said nothing, but gritted his teeth and tried to stay conscious, but it was getting harder by the minute.  
  
Aragorn looked down at Legolas as he rode on towards Rivendell. His eyes were open, but only just and Aragorn wasn't sure if he was asleep. His suspicions fell through when Legolas blinked and stirred slowly. He winced and coughed miserably.  
  
"Legolas you need your rest!" Said Aragorn softly, guiding the horse over a particularly rocky piece of ground.  
  
"Can't sleep." Mumbled Legolas hoarsely. Aragorn sighed and sped the horse up.  
  
Legolas winced again and closed his eyes. Falling into a deeper state of unconsciousness with every passing minute. He was having alarming thoughts for an elf. He wanted to make the pain leave him, and the only way he could think of to do that was to die. "Aragorn...I know who...The Elves were..." He gasped, then his voice trailed off.  
  
Aragorn stopped the horse suddenly, as Legolas fell limp. Too limp. He couldn't be asleep.  
  
"Legolas?" Said the ranger shakily, he touched the elves cheek gently then drew his hand back in horror. His cheek was freezing cold. "Legolas wake up!" He ordered, trying to stay calm.  
  
Legolas was in that dream again. Darkness all around and no pains whatsoever. It was a bit lonely, but he assured himself it was worth it. Then he stopped, of course it wasn't worth it! His father always said life isn't worth living if you don't have pain. He tried to scream out to Aragorn, the turithors were talking to him.  
  
"Didn't you like learning with us Legolas?" One of them asked.  
  
"No!" Cried Legolas, backing away from the images of the Turithors.  
  
"You learnt many spells...Many evil spells!" Another one hissed.  
  
"No! Aragorn please help me!" Screamed Legolas, trying to pull himself out of unconsciousness.  
  
"Don't you want to kill the ranger?" Asked a woman, one of the only female turithors.  
  
"No! He's my friend! He's .....my friend!" Gasped Legolas, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own LotR!  
  
Eek! Sorry for not updating for ages! I was gonna do the rest yesterday but then ff.net wouldn't upload! I'm gonna try an finish Poison after this! Woo! C-chan got Linkin Parks new album on Thursday!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Aragorn slowed the horse down as Legolas awoke slowly. He'd jumped on the horse and sped off towards Rivendell going faster than he dared when Legolas wouldn't wake up. This event had brought them only a few hours away from Rivendell, and neither man nor elf could be gladder.  
  
Elrond and Arwen were waiting for them at the gates of Rivendell, immediately Elrond took Legolas to the healing house a look of worry on his face. Legolas was mumbling to himself, but was still clearly unconscious.  
  
"What happened Aragorn? Who could do this to an elf?" Asked Arwen in elvish.  
  
Aragorn paused for a moment, overcome by grief. "Another group of elves." Arwen stopped in her tracks, a look of disbelief on her face. "They had black hair and spoke a form of elvish I have never heard before. Legolas said he knew who they were right before he fell limp!"  
  
Arwen stared at Aragorn for a few moments, then turned and hurried off towards the healing house. Aragorn heard a scream of pain a few moments later. He recognised it as Legolas, and ran after Arwen to the healing hut.  
  
"LET US IN YOU B-" Merry was screaming as him and the rest of the company (minus Aragorn) stood hammering on the door of the healing house, which was locked.  
  
"Merry!" Shouted Aragorn in a stern voice. The company jumped then parted so Merry could walk forwards. He did so in a matter that a young schoolboy who was going to get the cane would.  
  
Aragorn's voice softened as he saw the tears in Merry's eyes. "Let them be." He said clearly, so that everyone could hear. "Let them treat Legolas."  
  
Everyone either sat down or stood for a few minutes then wandered off to try and sort out their grief. Another scream of pain from inside made the people who had chosen to sit down stand up and move away very quickly.  
  
Aragorn stepped inside the healing house watching the healers try to sort out Legolas. But he was having none of it.  
  
"No! Let me go!" He screamed, thrashing about wildly. Elrond stepped forward as the healers walked off exasperated.  
  
"Legolas! We are not Turithors! We are Rivendell Elves! You have nothing to fear!" He explained sharply.  
  
Legolas stared up at Elrond, he had a strange look on his face which Aragorn suddenly realised was a scowl.  
  
"It's your fault!" Whispered Legolas quietly. "You destroyed their home.That's why they're coming after me!"  
  
Elrond didn't speak for a minute. Then he looked towards Aragorn and nodded at the door. Aragorn took the hint and left.  
  
"I'm sorry about this!" Called Arwen, running out after Aragorn. "But Legolas is going back to the state of mind he was in when the turithors had contact with him!"  
  
"The turithors?" Asked Aragorn. "But they are pure evil!"  
  
Arwen nodded gravely. "Yes, and it was a lot of hard work to get Legolas on the good side!" She smiled at Aragorn. Then turned and went back into the healing house. 


	5. Chapter 5

Woo! Last Chapter...Woo! Hope you like, PLEASE REVIEW!! MY SANITY DEPENDS ON IT!!! *sits in the corner singing along to Linkin Park* eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!! Enough of my insanity...here's my story!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Aragorn walked away from the healing house, after waiting a few dozen minutes. He walked over to Pippin who was leaning against a fence looking out over the river.  
  
"Strider.....Will Legolas be okay?" The young hobbit asked, staring up at Aragorn. Aragorn paused then nodded.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine Pippin." He sighed, leaning against the fence. "If they can sort him out that is!" He thought to himself.  
  
"But surely he should stay in the healing house!" Replied Pippin looking surprised and turning round to mirror Aragorn's pose by leaning against the fence.  
  
Aragorn frowned and looked over at Pippin. "He is at the healing house." He said slowly, wondering if the young hobbit was confused. "And you should be too halfling! The bruise on your forehead is bigger than I thought it would be!"  
  
Pippin blinked and looked over the river to the forest on the other side. "Legolas is in the forest!" He exclaimed after a little pause. "I saw him go in there a minute ago!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "He's in the healing house, come on, I'll take you there!" He took Pippin's arm and guided him towards the healing house, Arwen was standing outside when they got there.  
  
"Aragorn thank god you're here!" She exclaimed running towards him. "Legolas has gone! He attacked the healers and left!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU!" Yelled Pippin, getting thoroughly over-excited at the thought of being right for once. Aragorn nodded to Pippin and pushed him inside the healing house, ignoring the cries of protest coming from him.  
  
Aragorn took off into the forest immediately, holding his sword out in front of him. Who knew what Legolas could do in this state of mind? He searched for hours, ignoring the harsh winds, but found nothing. Finally he got to the place where Legolas had been injured, he looked over a small ledge, then froze as someone spoke.  
  
"Hey - Ranger!"  
  
Aragorn spun round to the shout and came face to face with - Legolas, who was pointing an arrow straight towards Aragorn. His eyes widened as Legolas shot the arrow straight into Aragorns chest. He gasped for a longing breath and slumped onto the floor, the arrow had pierced his lungs, and he died as he fell to the ground.  
  
Legolas looked round, then smirked slightly as hundreds of Black - haired Elves...The turithors, came out from the trees. They too were smirking.  
  
"Welcome to the new realm!" He laughed. Legolas stepped over Aragorns body and walked off into the forest, followed by the masses of turithors. Some of them were laughing, some looked rather solemn, but Legolas walked with them smiling.  
  
"I'm home!" He whispered. 


End file.
